The Gang's noobie
by ShelbyRide
Summary: Max's lil sister Ella leaves to NYC with Angel to escape their father Jeb. 1 year later Max finally gets to NYC and finds that Ella and Angel have joined Fangs gang that rules NYC. Max falls for Fang and everyone warns her not to. Fang is a player, never being with a girl more than a week. Can Max change that, or make him worse? WINGS! FAX (maybe) EGGY! I suck at these plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i um i hope you like it! I'll try to post once or twice a week. It's not that long, sorry. Well it is just the start of a series and i'm not giving away too much. I have meh ways to make you read. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR!**

* * *

*A week ago*

I was shaking. I had to be quite or else i would wake my dad, Jeb Batchelder, up. My name is Maximum, Max for short. I only grabbed what was important to me. A picture of my mom and i, a few of my favorite shirts, my favorite jeans, my ear buds and Ipod, and some money. I had to go to New York, i had to find my little sister Ella. Tonight after one year i would escape!

You might be wondering why my _little_ sister would go to NYC, instead of me. Well one night on the anniversary of moms death we planned on escaping. Ella had a friend who was going to live with her mom in NYC. Angel was her name, she was like our sister. Angel was going to drive to New York, we had everything packed and ready to go. But Ella wanted the bear mom had bought her, so i had to go and get it. Ella could not run. At all. I didn't see the light go off in our room, it was dad. Some how Ella and Angel knew they had to go. Even if it meant with out me. Thats when dad started the experiments again.

Dad did something awful to me and Ella. He experimented on us and gave us wings, our mother was found dead on the side of a road. Dad wasn't accused, but everyone knew it was him. So it was considered suicide. Anyway we can turn our wings into tattoos, so can Angel. Thats how we know her, Angel's father was just like my dad. He gave her wings too.

I grabbed the teddy bear mom bought Ella and stuffed it in my back pack. I walked to the window and opened it, i stepped on the ledge and leaped off. My 14ft brown, white and black wings formed from the tattoo on my back. I started flying towards NYC.

In about 30 minutes dad would wake up and realize i was gone. So that meant i had 30 minutes to get out of Phoenix. I could fly really fast, so i poured on the speed.

About 1 day later i was in NYC.

* * *

*Present day*

I had looked every where. I went to the address i remembered Angel telling me. I never tried contacting her or Ella. It would've been to risky to try, dad would've found her by tracing the number. All Angel's mom said was that they disappeared one day about 6 months ago and never came back they contacted her and said they were fine, and that i could stay with her.

I accepted her offer, because i mean a girls gotta sleep and eat! Any way, today i was looking in a not so good part of NYC. It was night out, i was listening to my Ipod. I know, bad idea, but i could protect myself. I didn't look like i could because i was so skinny, but i was stronger than normal 17 year olds. Even guys.

I walked by an ally and saw 3 guys. They saw me obviously so they walked up. One had strawberry blonde hair, one had beach blonde hair, and the other had more of a honey blonde hair. They looked like they were high or drunk. I sighed putting away my Ipod. "What the hell do you want?" i asked cutting straight to the point. The one with honey blonde hair chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the ally with the other 2 following.

He was obviously stronger than any other boy i've met. I couldn't even fight back he was holding me so tight. He pushed my against the wall. "Well now that you ask, babe, we want you to come to our place for the night," he said right in my face. Yup, he was drunk and he only looked about my age.

"Like hell i will," i spat at him. Then i kicked him where the sun don't shine and he doubled over in pain. The other two just stared at me like i was a freak, i kinda was, but they didn't know. They were all very attractive. No-shake that thought away! While i was thinking the guy i kicked came up and shoved me into the wall, i hit my head so hard i saw stars for a moment. Then he squeezed my arms really hard that it caused pain.

"Dylan!" the strawberry blonde yelled ,"Calm down! We gotta take er' to Fang, don't kill her," he continued. Hm, so Dylan was his name. Dylan looked at me then smirked. He shoved his tongue down my throat and i pushed him away and slapped him hard. He came at me again but the beach blonde held him back.

"Gazzy, lets just take her to Fang," the strawberry blonde said. Then he looked at me and said,"Damn, shes hot. But she's not a redhead. Oh well."

"Ok Iggy," Gazzy -i think that's his name- said to Iggy. The next thing i remember was smelling something incredibly sweet before everything went black.

* * *

I heard strange voices when i gained consciousness again. They were outside the room i was in, so i sat up and noticed i wasn't in my clothes anymore. I was wearing an almost see through cheetah print blouse and skinny jeans. I don't like to wear skinny jeans usually. My arms were burning with pain, so i looked and saw almost black bruises all up and down them. I heard footsteps getting closer to the room so i laid back on the bed and shut my eyes. The door opened and i heard footsteps getting closer to me.

"Oh my god. This is my sister!" I head a very familiar voice say. I almost decided to open my eyes, but i knew there was other people.

"So this is the big sister you've been talking about? OMG i have to get Angel! She'll be so excited to see her! It'll be like a big family Reunion! The way you and Ange talked about your sister, you really missed her didn-mhhphph" some girl said. I think Elle put a hand on her mouth. I heard someone walk out of the room and someone sit next to me on the bed.

"Oh,Max what did Dylan do to you...?" I heard my sister say as she gently ran a finger on my arm. I decided to open my eyes and hug my little sister. She was shocked at first but hugged back. We were both crying when i heard more foot steps come into the room. We pulled away to see Angel staring at me like she couldn't believe it that i was here. There was another guy there, he had black hair, black eyes, and all black clothes.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Angel?" I asked. I glanced at Ella, they didn't look like they normally did. They had some makeup on, and were taller. Ella's brown hair had pink streaks in it and Angel's had the same look. I got up and hugged Angel, soon Ella came up and made it a group hug. I didn't care i was doing this in front of complete strangers. I hadn't seen my little sister in so long!

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. It was the dark looking guy. "Elle who is this?" he asked.

"My big sister Max. Max meet Fang, Fang meet Max," Ella said. I waved awkwardly at Fang and he did the same. Ella turned to me with a big grin on her face,"We have to catch up!" she exclaimed. She and Angel grabbed one of my hands and pulled me into another room. Joy! Note my sarcasm. No doubt i love my sister, but she can talk your ear off. God help me...


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in so long! I feel like a ass hat! That's like worse than a regular ass! Alright, so anyway! I'm sorry if y'all hate this chapter, I'm just sitting at the computer waiting for the writing magic to come down on me. I usually won't post until the story is up to my standards, but since i have been so brain dead for SO long, here we are! Enough of this crap! To the story! **

**Disclaimer: I no own MR! Nothing! I swear on my dead hamsters grave!**

* * *

** ***MaxPOV*

When Ella was _finally _done talking we went down stairs to the kitchen to get some food, obviously. Ella told me about how they found The Flock, the gang that they're in, and her and Angel's crushes. I told them that if Gazzy or Iggy hurt them in any way I'll kick their asses.

But anyway, at the kitchen, I found that dark haired guy and Iggy talking about something. What, i don't know, but when i got close enough to eavesdrop i heard "Max...against...Lyan...she...in...gang..." from Iggy i think. When i walked by they both looked at me like i was the best thing since sliced bread._ Weird_, i thought.

I sighed as i opened the fridge to look for something while Ella and Angel were now talking with the dark haired guy and Iggy. I saw nothing but Yoplait yogurt and some combination pizza rolls in the freezer. _Pizza rolls it is then, _I thought to myself as i pulled them out of the freezer. What? Don't judge me, i don't usually watch my weight. It's what you get when you have wings and have to have at least 4,000 calories a day** (A/N i think that's the right amount of calories, i don't know.) **

"Max," a deep voice said behind me. I spun around to see who it was, and saw it was the dark haired guy. "That's your name right?" I nodded a yes and he continued,"We would like you to be in The Flock. Oh, my names Fang by the way," Fang added. I thought about this for a minute, me in a gang? I guess i could be strong enough to be in one from all the hell my dad put me through.

"Yeah, ok sure, why not?" I told him. Fang nodded, and Ella and Angel came to hug me. I hugged back, and saw that a mocha skinned girl with curly golden brown ringlets was coming down the stairs. Ella and Angel pulled away as the girl got close to me. She was pretty, i will admit it, but she looks way to gentle to be in a gang. Well, so does Elle and 'Ange, oh well.

"We have another girl in the gang?! OMG! This is so exciting! Fang!? Are we going to the club tonight?! Cause if we are i _have _to get her ready, don't you agree Elle's? Your sister is so pretty! OM-mpmsmlkhsh," the girl babbled on. I laughed when Angel slapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Thank you, Angel! Nudge! Enough! You're going to make our ears bleed! Yes, we're going to the club tonight like always," Fang said sounding irritable. Angel took her hand off Nudge's mouth slowly, probably to make sure she doesn't start spewing things out again. Ella grabbed my hand and started dragging me upstairs with Angel and Nudge in tow. I sighed and let Ella sit me down in a chair in front of a mirror.

Angel went and shut the door. That made me nervous. I hate to be in places that i have no way to escape, it makes me feel like i'm back in the lab where dad experimented on me. I shuddered at that thought before Ella came back over to me. She opened a drawer and started pulling out multiple cases of eye shadow, different shades of eyeliner, and lots of lip gloss/lipstick. I sighed and looked at her,"Ella, what are you doing? You know i hate make-up, let a lone wear any." She and Angel just looked at me and grinned evilly at me. I groaned as Ella spun the chair away from the mirror so i was facing her.

Oh joy. Here we go. Ella and Nudge were conversing on which eyeshadow would look best on me, while Angel was picking out dresses from the closet. There was one that was black, short and tight...and strapless. I'm assuming that one's for me, because the other two were pink and bright blue, those were way to girly for me.

Finally, Ella and Nudge decided on a shade of grey with an accent of blue that had the 'smokey-eye-affect' apparently. Then they applied eyeliner, mascara, and then the grey eyeshadow and the blue. Then Ella started to put on a glossy pink shade of lipstick and a touch of blush on my cheek bones, while Nudge started straightening my brown hair. When she and Ella were done they turned me around to let me look at myself. My breath caught in my throat.

The girl who stared back at me was beautiful, totally not like myself. This girl had the perfect amount of roseyness to her cheeks, glossy lips, and beautiful brown eyes that popped with the help of mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Ella and Nudge high fived and looked quite smug with themselves.

Angel came over and when she saw me she grinned and said,"Max. You look _soooooo_ pretty! Now, it be dress time!" I groaned inwardly before standing and walking over to where Ange' set up the dresses. She handed me the black one. _Thank God for that,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed it and started stripping down to my bra and underwear. I'm not that modest, well at least in front of Ella and Angel, and i have to get used to Nudge.

Ella looked at me then the dress and went into one of her drawers. She came back and handed me a strapless bra, and when i didn't go to the bathroom right away she said,"Go on. No arguments, go change." I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I changed into the dress and zipped the zipper up as far as i could from behind. Oh no, my wing tattoos show a little. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that the dress pushes up my already C cup boobs. Great, just great.

Ella was the first to see me and she started smiling like an idiot,"Look at my big sistewr. She all pretty and grown up," she said in a weird voice. I rolled my eyes and turned around, lifting my hair up. Someone zipped my dress all the way up and i let my hair down and turned around. Nudge zipped my dress up, i nodded a thanks.

"Guys, i can't wear this..." I said to them. Ella and Angel looked at each other and then at me, then laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

They looked at me and Angel got a serious face,"You are wearing that. You look freakin' amazing. And i didn't go through half of my closet _just_ for you to not wear it." Well, i guess that's why she's in a gang. I put my hands up in surrender.

"You all look amazing?" i said in an attempt to defuse the situation. It worked well enough because Angel and Ella hugged me. I slowly hugged back.

"Thanks, but we should get going. It's almost time to head out," Nudge said. Then she looked at my slightly bruised arms, huh i forgot about those. They healed some of the way, but they were still purple and green. "Elle get some concealer." Nudge quickly said. Ella complied and got some out of her make-up bag and handed it to Nudge. She grabbed one of my arms gently and started applying the concealer with a brush. It covered the bruises up pretty well, i couldn't tell if they were there or not if i didn't already know they were. Nudge did the same to my other arm.

"C'mon ladies! Let's go!" I heard Iggy yell up to us. Ella giggled and ran down the stairs almost tripping because of the black heels she was wearing. I laughed and started walking down the stairs. Ella was hugging Iggy I winked at her when she looked at me. I laughed when she rolled her eyes at me.

I felt eyes on me, so i turned to see Fang looking at me. His eyes didn't go past my chest. I sighed and said,"My eyes are up here." Iggy and Gazzy chuckled at the look on Fang's face. Which was a look of embarrassment. I smirked and looked at Angel who was smiling at me.

"Well, uh let's go," Ella said. I followed everyone out the door and saw a limo. I looked at Fang then at the limo.

"How in the hell did you afford a limo?" I asked.

Fang looked at me,"Well, most people know who i am. And i'm just so hard to say no to," he said with a wink. We all got in the limo and drove off to the club i'm assuming we're going to.

* * *

*At the club*

When we got there, we all got out. "How're we supposed to get in there. You all look about my age," i said. Nudge handed me a fake ID card, then handed everyone else one.

"With these. Ella gave me a picture of you so i put it on there. Now, lets go." Nudge said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the entrance with Ella and Angel in tow. We cut in front of everyone else in the line and handed the bouncer our ID's. He nodded and let us through.

The music was blaring, but i liked it. Nudge dragged me over to a corner in the back. "Alright, let me warn you about Fang. I love him like a brother, but he's a major player. I can tell you like him. And he looks like he likes you, stay away from him. He'll only break your heart," she said to me with a serious face. How did she know i liked him- wait what? I like him? Hell i didn't even know. I nodded slowly. She patted my arm and walked off towards the dance floor.

I walked straight to the bar. On the way i saw Fang flirting with a red head. A pang of jealousy went through me. Why am i jealous? I'm not, i shouldn't be anyways. I shook my head and ordered a drink. The bar tender eyed me suspiciously before giving me what i ordered. I caught a guy looking at me from the corner of my eye. From what i could tell, he looked good.

He finally came over and said,"Hey, can i buy you a drink?" I looked at him. He looked to be about 20, six foot two. He had blue eyes and brown hair like me. I nodded a yes and he ordered what he thought i would like, a grasshopper. Never had one before.

About 20 minutes later i learned his name is Sam. And how much it'll take for me to get drunk. Which is about 6 or 7 grasshoppers. We were laughing and talking by the time i pulled him to the dance floor. It just so happened to be my favorite song playing. I started dancing against him, swinging my hips to the beat. His hands came on my waist as i was dancing. Soon he started moving to the beat with me. Our bodies were in synch.

All of a sudden i felt Sam's presence gone and i was pushed into a wall. I saw Fang about to punch Sam's lights out. I stormed over and started yelling,"Fang! What the hell are you doing?! We were just dancing!" I started pulling Fang off Sam. It didn't work out so well, but at least i got Fang to not punch Sam. Instead he hit the side of my head when i yanked on his arm as he was about to punch. I must have gotten full force because I cried out and got dizzy really fast.

By that time Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came charging over. I was seeing black at the corners of my vision. "Max are you ok?" I heard Ella ask. She was right next to me, but she sounded far away. I nodded but it hurt to move my head. It took everything in me to hold back the scream of pain that threatened to rip itself from my throat. I saw a blurry Fang in front of me, but i couldn't hear what he was saying. It sounded something like an apology, but i couldn't tell.

The next thing i knew, is that i was slumped on the ground with Nudge and Angel trying to get me talking. I couldn't talk or else i would start crying, and i wouldn't cry in front of anyone. I started to pass out.

* * *

**Cliffie! I swear i will post sooner! Sorry! And a quick question, do you want Max to go to the hospital, or back at the house thingy? I want y'alls opinion. **

**~ShelbyRide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took this long to post! But instead of waiting forever, check out my profile at the very bottom! It'll tell you when i can't! Ha ha, so sorry again! I hate cliffies to, and i hate to keep you waiting so long! I wrote it on the doc thingy, but it didn't save right! Stupid ass computer! I love you guys for being so patient with me! Totally not in a sexual way! I'm straight as a line! I know mostly girls read these. I'm a girl to! Tee hee! And sorry about the title's 'typo' its just how i spell things. I know some of you guys are probably grammar Nazi's. But i don't judge you, you don't judge me! Fair deal? K, good. I was about to go Shelby style on yo asses! I don't mind if you tell me you don't like what i wrote, but be specific if you do and don't just criticize my spelling. I failed spelling three years in a row when i was in elementary school! Thank the lord for spell check! I know that none of you guys read this probably... **

**Disclaimer: Is James Patterson a red headed female, 13, and diabetic? Nah, i didn't think so either.**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

Beep, beep, beep. Is what i heard when i awoke. A heart monitor. My head was pounding so hard it hurt to move, i smelled antiseptic. Just like a lab. _Oh no! I can't be in a lab, dad couldn't have found me that fast! If he has me then he has Ella and probably Angel. _Those thoughts rolled through my throbbing brain like a steam roller, almost crushing me with some unseen weight. I heard the beeping of the heart rate monitor racing to keep up with my thundering heart and my increased breathing as i remembered the last time i was in a lab...

*FLASHBACK* **(Flashbacks will be in italics) **

_"Maxie, why won't you just tell me where Ella is, and I won't experiment on you anymore," my sorry excuse for a father said as he stalked around the table i was strapped down tightly to. I knew that was a lie. Even if i said where Ella was he would never stop experimenting on me. I would never sell out my one and only sister to this evil man. She would never go through this again as long as i was still breathing. Maybe not even when i'm dead. I could still hear her pain filled screams echoing throughout my nightmares every time i went to sleep. They haunted me. They fueled my fight. _

_"We both know that's a damn lie," I spat venomously at him. He faked looking hurt, and i glowered at him with my coldest glare. He clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly at me before i put on my emotionless mask my father knew all to well. _

_"What shall i do to make sure you learn respect..." Jeb said almost to himself. Then he smiled that evil menacing smile only Jeb could pull off and went to the equipment cart just out of my peripheral vision and heard a metallic clang. A scalpel probably. An almost painful pang of unbearable fear shot through me somewhere deep down. I shuddered involuntarily as i heard him chuckle satisfactorily. I stared into his icy heartless blue eyes as he came back into my vision, no emotion in my stare. Predators feed off of fear and sometimes other emotions. And I hate to admit it, but Jeb is a predator and i wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Jeb is very manipulative, like some sick evil puppet master and you're the poor puppet who doesn't see past the charming smile and doesn't have the control to stop and fight back. _

_I was right it was a scalpel. I kept staring straight at him, as if i took my eyes off of him for one second he would do something worse than he had planned. It's always easier if you see whats coming. He smirked and brought the scalpel on my left forearm and kept cutting until he got just above the major vain in my wrist. Blood immediately started pouring from the wound in a dark sticky water fall to the metal table below me. Jeb did nothing to stop it. I bit the inside of cheek to hold back the scream of pain so hard the metallic taste of blood was in my mouth. _

_The pain came out in unbearable waves as Jeb kept cutting deeper and deeper. I could barely keep the scream of pain that threatened to rip itself from my throat once again, to a low moan. I saw Jeb smirk as he got the reaction he wanted. I mentally scolded myself when i gave him what he wanted, but that was cut short when i felt him put something small and round in the place he was cutting into my arm. When Jeb pulled the scalpel away the blade was covered in fresh blood. _

_My blood. _

_I saw black at the edges of my vision. My father grabbed a needle and started sewing up the wound in my left arm. Finally and against my conscious wishes, i passed out. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

I would never know what Jeb put into my arm. I didn't want to.

People were rushing in. I could hear it. I still hadn't opened my eyes, i had a feeling that if i did then i would be sorry. But a hand on my arm caused me to open my eyes. I saw Ella, then Angel, Nudge and Iggy after my vision adjusted to the bright light. I kept breathing faster, and my heart kept racing.

"Max! I promise Jeb doesn't have us! Just in a hospital! It's ok, calm down," Ella said soothingly. That's my sister, always knowing what to say. I instantaneously started calming down. My heart rate was slowing, as was my breathing. She and Angel hugged me gently and i slowly hugged back. Don't judge, i know they're my family, but old habits die hard. They pulled away with tears in their eyes. I looked at them curiously.

"I thought you were in a coma. I thought you wouldn't wake up," Angel said still looking at me having trouble fighting off tears. I tried smiling reassuringly, but that only made it worse.

I sighed and asked,"Would it be a bad idea if i sat up?" Iggy helped me sit up and raised my hospital bed. I nodded a thanks, and he smiled at me. It was a bad idea to sit up, because i was dizzy and my vision was swirling. I didn't show it though. I wouldn't show my weakness. Not even for Ella or Angel. One thing i learned from Jeb was to never show weakness. "So, how long was i out anyway?" I asked, trying to break the thick awkward silence you could slice with knife.

Nudge looked at me "About 5 hours. Ella here kept talking about how you would never ever wake up, and Angel said you were stronger than that, a little hit to the head wouldn't bring you down. Well, it wasn't a _little _hit. Fang hit you, like _full force _hard! And You wen-tphhmmmm," she said about a mile a minute and didn't have a chance to finish that sentence when Iggy cupped a hand on her mouth. I chuckled at the look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh, by the way you can leave when you feel up to it," Angel said to me. I looked at her with a look saying 'how about now?'. "Yes, if you want to leave now, you can. But if the old Doc says you can't we can always sneak you out, James Bond style," she finished with an all but mischievous smile on her soft features.

"If Ms. Batchelder wants to leave now, she may. You don't have to sneak her out. She checks out fine," a lady said as she walked into my room. She looked Spanish, with her dark brown hair and eyes, and naturally tanned skin. She was quite beautiful, for a woman of about 35 or 39. She looked at me, her smile showing her pearly whites,"Would you like to leave our, lovely establishment?" I smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well. Just sign these papers for your release and you can go, I'm Dr. Martinez by the way," Dr. Martinez finished as she handed me a clip board with a pen attached by a small chain. I guess they use the chain so they don't loose it, but the chain could be used for a weapon by desperate people who want to get out of here. You know, like the psychiatric ward of the hospital. Or a bird girl who just wants to get the hell out of here. Just for example.

I signed every where i had to and handed it back to Dr. Martinez, she took it and walked out of the room to go do whatever doctors do to go authorize these types of things. I looked back to Ella and Angel who were standing on the right of my bed. Ella pulled something out of a bag. Clothes. A black shirt that said 'Watch out, hot stuff comin' through!' in red letters and on the back 'See ya! Hot stuff leavin', jeans and my infamous black converse. I took them and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly. I instantly regretted it. I was dizzy and almost fell over, but i took one step at a time towards a bathroom and started changing from that breezy (if you catch my drift) hospital gown.

I walked back out and saw Iggy kiss Ella quickly, Angel and Nudge making quite funny but disgusted faces. I grinned, my first grin in a long time,"Well, lets get the hell out of dodge!" i said. They looked at me and laughed then started heading out of the door and to the hospital lobby.

"Dr. Martinez came in while you were changing and said you were cleared to go, but to take it easy cause you have a nasty concussion," Ella said, as we were getting into the car. I nodded and sat down in the back and fell asleep, despite Iggy and Angel's protests.

*TIME SKIP*

"Thanks for the food Gaz!" I said once again, as i chewed on my Mongolian beef from some place in China town. Gazzy bought food for everyone. Ella must've told him how i like my Chinese because it had extra sweet and sour sauce. I learned when i got home-or my new home i might say-that Fang was taken to the police station and bailed out by Iggy before he went to the hospital where i was. Fang had been upstairs in his room all night. That is until he pretty much stumbled down the stairs.

His dark eyes scanned the now ,silent table staring back at him, until his gaze landed on me. His face softened a little, but never lost the emotionless mask. Fang walked over to where i was sitting and said almost hysterically,"Max, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so so so sorry, i was going to hit that _Sam_ guy, not you." The way he said Sam was like he was spitting out something that tasted awful in his mouth.

I looked him in the eyes, black meeting brown,"You know? That's just the thing, you were going to hit Sam. Why? Why would you? Why did you? Were you jealous?" I spat at him. His midnight eyes showed a little hurt before turning back into an I'm-so-sorry-i-would-do-anything-for-you-to-forgiv e-me look.

He kissed me quickly on the lips and walked back to the stairs, but before he left he said something so low only i could hear it,"I'm still sorry. And yes, i was."

I looked around the table to see five stunned faces. I looked down to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck to my ears and eventually my face, and touched my lips, where he kissed me. It was as if i had been shocked, but just on my mouth, and where Fang's hands touched my face. I think i liked it. But Nudge's words of warning rang in my head like a bell 'He'll only break your heart'.

Then Iggy and Gazzy broke out into song, singing,"Fang and Max sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love! Then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" That only made my blush even worse. Boy, I'll never live this down...

* * *

**Soooo? How ya like it? R&R? Pwease? Thought Dr. M would be Max's mom right? Well, you just might be. Maybe, maybe not. He he. But anyway. Scream at some cheese, don't look where you're going,eat ear wax, and turn the nozzle on the Windex bottle half way! (I am not liable for whatever the heck you decide to do out of that!) **

**~ShelbyRide **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, alright, I am back! My computer crashed, I'm sorry! Blame technology, not me! It seems the world has something against me..but anyways...let me ask you guys something. Should I continue this story or not? I'm probably gonna give it up for adoption. So either PM me or review it. If you gots any theme songs for the story or characters, lemme know and I'll give it a listen! K, chickas?  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own MR! I can't go ask JP due to a restraining order...(just kidding, I ain't that cray cray! Or am I? You don't know meh!)**

* * *

*MAXPOV*

I was still blushing as I hurried up to my room in a desperate attempt to get away from them. Head down, I bumped into what felt like a brick wall but instead was a hard blue chest. I lost my balance but the person grabbed me before I could fall to the floor. I looked up expecting it to be Fang, but of course it had to be Dylan. I didn't even know where he'd been for the past week, and I didn't care to find out. For all I know he could've been at a brothel **(A/N basically a whore house. Where Lissa would work! Ok, I'll shut up now..)**. The gleam in his blue eyes told me he wanted revenge for what I'd done to him. Before I could scream, he cupped a hand on my mouth somehow knowing what I was going to do.

He wrapped a sinister arm around my waist and lifted me up. At this point I was struggling with all I had, but he wouldn't let go. Even though I don't like to do crotch shots since that was the cowards way out, I would've at this point. But Dylan threw me on his bed and locked the door behind him. I shuddered hearing the click that sealed my inevitable fate. He turned to me, an evil smirk on his face worthy enough for Jeb. I put on a cold hard, emotionless face. "Oh c'mon Max. Hasn't your mother told you that your face could get stuck like that. We wouldn't want that pretty face stuck like that now would we?" he asked/told me in a creepy voice. When he stepped within arms reach, I mustered up all the strength I had and punched him square in the nose. "You bitch!" he yelled, voice edged with pain. I smirked and got up, running to the door. Then guess what happened. If you guessed, I got away and ran back to the safety of the Flock, then have you hit your head recently? Because that was not what happened.

What _did_ happen was that Dylan grabbed my hair and pulled on it, causing me to land on my butt on the floor. I let out a scream, hoping someone would hear me. Still holding my hair with an iron clad grip, he pulled me back to his bed, lifting me up on it. Finally he let go and looked at me in my eyes, blue meeting hazel. His nose was bleeding profusely and it was all black and blue, a wicked gleam was alight in his eyes as he tsked at me,"Now, now, Maxie. You shouldn't have done that.."

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. Dylan's hand reared back to back hand me, but I moved out of the way. He still clipped my cheek pretty good. I instantly felt heat and blazing pain. I let out a yelp, hopefully loud enough to hear. And soon foot steps sounded up the stairs and I could tell they were frantic. Dylan chuckled and leaned in to kiss me, eyes closed. I kicked him where the sun should never ever shine once more. He cupped his crotch, letting out a whimper of pain. Then he back handed me again, this time I didn't dodge it so easily. I went flying into the wall next to me and hit my head once again. Fighting to stay conscious, I pushed myself up in time to see the door being kicked down.

Anger washed over the room, making it hard to breathe. I saw Fang and Iggy storm in, anger and concern ablaze in their eyes. One look at me and they launched themselves at Dylan who had just recovered from his...er...injury. I'll spare you the details of the fight, but let me just say. Fang and Iggy thoroughly used Dylan's ass to wipe the floor. By the end of it, Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy had come up stairs. My girls ran over to me (My girls meaning Nudge, Elles, and Ange) and hugged me comfortingly. I let the tears that I was so desperately trying to hold back flood down my cheeks like a never ending dam.

"Gazzy, Iggy. Drive Dylan to the hospital," Fang said with a commanding tone. Gazzy reluctantly peeled his gaze from me and nodded, taking some of Dylan's weight then running down the stairs, half dragging Dylan. Iggy looked at me one last time, and quickly followed after Gaz. Iggy had become the over protective brother I'd never had. Fang just kept staring at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. I turned away and buried my head in my sister's shoulder.

A few minutes later I heard the car peel out of the drive way. Ella, Nudge, and Angel helped me go to my room and laid me down on my bed. I got comfortable and was quickly dozing off.

**-This is Bob, he will be your Line Break for today. Say hello, don't be rude to Bob- **

I woke up to Ella shaking my shoulder. I jerked up into a sitting position. "What?!" I all but yelled out. I looked at Ella and she slowly took her hand off of my shoulder. I nodded a thanks.

"You kept calling out Fang's name," she said quietly, looking at me with the same concerned brown eyes I had. I visibly winced when the memory of my dream crushed me like a steam roller. Nodding, I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in them. I shut my eyes tight, letting the dream-or nightmare in this case-play on my eyelids like a movie. A sick horrid movie. It was my sorry excuse for a father, he found us, Ella, Angel and I. The Flock tried to protect us, but one by one they fell to the floor. All except Fang. I remember calling out his name a few times and screaming 'no!'. "Max..? Was it about dad?" Ella asked slowly, voice laced with worry. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

I felt her pull me into a tight hug and I slowly hugged back. Ella whispered comforting words, just as I had done back at hell on earth-AKA my dad's house-to her when she had nightmares. We released each other and she snuggled up to me, looking very much the role of a little sister. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, wondering how long it would take until Jeb found us. I would say three more weeks, tops.

I bolted up in a defensive position around Ella when the door suddenly burst open...It was..

* * *

**Hehe, cliffie! Sorry its short! Build a bridge and get the hell over it! Well, anyways. Don't forget to tell me if I should continue this story or not! And vote away! Your options be down there! Who do you want it to be? **

**A). Jeb**

**B). Fang**

**C). Another member of the Flock.**

**D). Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself! Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (If you do choose this one, I'll fax myself to your house, and personally punch you in the neck! Then make my unicorn Kevin, poop on your bed! ^.^) **

**Alrighty! Vote away my minions! Remember to always watch Pewdiepie, have raging parties with Stephano Piggeh and the bros, don't fall out of a tree like yours truly, and scream at some cheese while you're at it! Meh haaah! Love you guys! R&R please?! I'll give you the Bambi eyes!  
**

**~ShelbyRide**

**p.s. for you smart asses out there (I know I'm one too), I will fax myself to your house and do it! It's a promise! :3 **


End file.
